An Ozian Adventure
by bwayfan25
Summary: The TARDIS lands the Doctor on a planet thought fictional by the humans of Earth. But it is all too real and when the daughters of the Governor of Munchkinland begin to see and hear a monster not native to Oz, the Doctor must help them fight one of his oldest enemies before the famous Oz is lost forever.


**Unviersal owns ****_Wicked_**** and the BBC owns ****_Doctor Who_****. I own nothing. R and R if you like. There will be spoilers to ****_Wicked _****towards the end of this, but not any time soon. **

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. The building in front of him was not familiar to him. Nor was the smell. The air around had a very sweet smell to it.

As he approached the front door, he notice a large intricate carving. A shield of arms of a sort. The symbol was divided into four sections diagonally, each block filled with a different color: purple on the top, red on the bottom, yellow on his left, and blue on his right. In the center, there was a green circle.

_Why do I feel like I have been here before?_ he thought as he knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" a bald man navy robes asked sternly when he opened the door to find the strange man in a bow tie standing before him.

"Yes. I'm the Doctor. DO you mind telling me where I am?" the Doctor replied, peering into the mansion. The bald man moved slightly to block the opening.

"You show up to the door of the Governor's Mansion in the middle of the night, and you claim not to know where you are?! Who sent you? Was it the Gilikinese? I swear if Minister Upland is behind this..." the man scowled, as he moved to slam the door, but the Doctor slid inside before he could. In one quick movement, his sonic was out and had locked the door. The other man stood, mouth agape, his face painted with a look of confusion, fear, and unmistakable awe.

"I told you that I am the Doctor. I work for no one. Now, I wouldn't be here unless there was something unusual going on. If you don't tell me what it is, I will be forced to find out myself," the Doctor spoke in a low, intense whisper. He leaned in close to the bald man, whose back was against

Silence fell. The bald man continued to stare at this 'Doctor'. He knew most of the doctors in Munchkinland, and knew of those remaining, but htis man fit no description. His clothes, a purple suit with a bow for a necktie? His features: pale, strong chin, big ears, hair swooped to one side, too tall for an Munchkinlander, and so very, very young. But, yet...old?

Finally, the bald man nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright, um, Doctor. I am Frexspar Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland. I...well, um, there has been an event of unusual circumstances that has occurred in recent times. It has to do with my daughter."

The Doctor had been walking around the entryway, his sonic scanning every vase, table, and carpet. Then he faced Frex, his eyes narrowed.

"Which one?"

"It was...wait" Frex returned the eye narowing. "If you are not of Oz, how do you know I have more than one daughter? Half of Oz itself is not privy to that information."

"I have my ways," the Doctor replied. "Now which daughter was it? Elphaba or Nessarose?"

"Nessarose. Well, I guess it was the other one too. Yes, yes. Both of them saw it. Some sort of creature in the woods behind the mansion. But we have had the premiere experts on Munchkinland beasts out and none of them can identify it. Most denied ever seeing such a beast. But both of them are very sure they saw something. And the other one keeps saying she hears some kind of voice shouting in the distance. A metal voice she says."

"The other one? THE OTHER ONE?! What the hell is wrong with you?! She is your daughter! I will not help you unless youcall her by her proper name! DO I make myself clear?" the Doctor shouted, grabbing Frex by his robes. When released, Frex flushed a deep red, his features contorting from fear to rage.

"That is quite enough! Get out! I will not be shouted at in my own home by a complete stranger! Take you and your shiny, noisy thing back with you!" Frex kept his voice low, preventing himself from shouting. One arm was extended, pointing out the door, while the other was curled into a fist, ready in case of attack.

"No, father," a timid voice shouted from the hallway. Both men turned to see a girl of 16 or 17 years of age, seated in a wheelchair. Behind her stood a another girl, only a year or two older than her, but with emerald green skin.

"You!" Frex took a shaky breath. "Elphaba, take your sister to bed."

"No, father," the girl in the wheelchair, Nessarose, said softly. "If this man can explain it, then I want to talk to him. Please."

Frex breathed heavily for a few minutes before heaving a heavy sigh.

"Fine. But your sister must stay with you. And you will not speak with him until the morning. Go back to bed, my rose. We will speak in the morning."

Nessarose nodded. Elphaba, trying hard to hide a smirk, turned her sister around and returned her to her room.

"Well then. DO you wish to take a guest room?" Frex said in a curt but steady tone.

"No, no. I have my own place. I will meet you in the morning. It won't take long..."


End file.
